The College Outcast
by Glaceon of shadow
Summary: When a weavile pokemorph goes to college he meets a lot of advisories but he also meets a quiet girl that likes him he may just find resolve in her
1. Chapter 1

**The College Outcast**

 **Hi guys, you know the spiel I don't own squat. This came into my head when I read the story about ferno going to college. I forget what the story is called. Yeah anywho here it is.**

I am in the back of my uncle's truck because he was the only one who didn't hate me because of what I am. I guess I should explain myself a little more I am a weavile pokemorph and I served in the navy since my parents just barely tolerated my company and were more than elated to boot me out of the house. Anyway I am finally going to be able to be my own person and live life as a mostly normal teen. Ya know minus the whole pokemon thing. We pull up to campus and I get my stuff from the bed of my uncle's truck.

"Alright you're here, let's take you to the Dean's office," He started.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I say still sore about my parents.

"Hey all that's behind you," He said.

"I know but I feel like an outcast to everyone why would I come here if they will just treat me like crap," I say.

"You don't know that," I say.

"Well its worth a shot," He said.

"I know, anyway let's go to the Dean," I say.

We head into the registration office and a group of girls instantly go over to my uncle and crowd him.

"Hello Doctor," They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you, have you meet my nephew?" He asked.

"Eh, I'm more interested in you," The one on the left said.

"I'm married," He said.

"Unhappily/ in the dog house," I say to myself.

"I don't care, I love married men," The one on the right said.

My uncle was getting very nervous about their advances so I did the sensible thing of freezing them and carrying them into the Dean's office.

"Hello," the Dean commented.

After I got a good look at him I knew instantly who it was, I sat down the frozen girls and saluted.

"Austin 'Dark frost' mactavish reporting for attendance sir," I say almost automatically

"At ease sarge," The Dean said.

I lowered my salute and addressed my superior.

"Petty Officer Danse," I start. "Its been a long time,"

"Yes it has but I do have a question for you," He said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Why are there freshly thawed students in my office?" He asked trying to keep a level head as I know he can have a temper.

"Sir they were trying to get frisky with my uncle who brought me here and I decided to take care of them in the most nonviolent way possible," I say.

"Ok I'll file that later, at any rate your transfer forms were sent ahead so you are good to go, here is your dorm key and you have one to yourself unless something happens so get settled in and maybe do some pr in the cafeteria to try to get to know people and have a good rest of your day," He said.

"Sir," I say saluting.

My uncle was at the doorway smiling.

"What are you looking at chucklehead," I say.

"A friend?" He asked.

"Yes he was the leader of the regiment that I was in, for the navy that is," I say.

"Oh ok," He says.

I take my stuff to my dorm and pass a few students that give me some weird looks but I just ignore them and press onward. I then open my dorm with the key and I go in and unpack one of my bags which had a lot of root beer, bottom ramen, and spring tarts. I also unpack and hang up my various school uniforms and my navy uniform. I then just lazed about until I got a knock at the door.

"Hello," I said trying to be polite.

"Get 'em," The figure said.

The figure turned out to be male and since I was a pokemorph I had some attacks that I knew so I just took off my shoes and stretched my claws and started to try and freeze them but it missed and they tried to jump me again not wanting to be detained the first day of class so I just iced the floor and started skating towards the Dean's office so he can peg them. I continue skating on my quick melt ice and headed to the Dean's office and I only did tricks to get away… ok I did show off a little but still I reached the Dean's office and knocked on the door while skidding to a halt and freezing the other guys' legs to the floor which should hold them for a few.

"Yes?" He said.

"Sir, some of these racist students thought they could get the jump on me while I was getting settled in so I used quick melt ice to get here without causing anyone direct harm, I froze their legs when I got here so you could take care of them sir," I said with a salute.

"At ease Mactavish," He starts "I will handle this personally, thank you for not hurting these students," He says.

"Sir," I say lowering my salute.

"Boys let's have a chat in my Office," He said "Austin Head up to your room and get some rest,"

"Sir," I said and headed up to my room.

It was a crazy first day and as you know any time there is a glaring difference there is always death mail. I got about 20-30 go to hell mail or $#%& you, you know that sorta thing taped to my door I recycle them and continue with my unpacking. Which consisted of speakers, good ones, a laptop, a game system, and a file. Hey I'm a weavile I have claws I don't want to scratch someone unintentionally. I then notice its getting late and get ready for bed by changing into my pjs and sleep fortunately with me being a dark type I don't get nightmares so I never not have a good night sleep. I then awaken from a dreamless night and get changed into my school uniform and head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I scan the room after I get an egg mix that was available looking for a pretty much empty table I saw one and I gunned for it. On the way there I got tripped and the whole cafeteria started laughing at me. Then random bits of anything really just got flung at me. I stood back up, and I got text books thrown at me and other stuff that stained my uniform and would have a tough time getting out of my fur. I then collapse after what felt like an anvil had hit me. I fell unconscious and the rest was forgotten. But what I didn't know is someone was taking care of me anyway.

 **Hey all here is the first chapter of the College Outcast. Anyway D.F.T.B.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The college outcast**

 **This is chapter 2 yada yada yada. On with the fic.**

I wake up in a bed in a hospital like setting. in a bed with a splint on my nose and a brace over my back and a nurse sitting in a chair typing on a laptop. I shifted myself up which caused the bed to creak and the nurse just looked up and said.

"Be careful kiddo you sprained your spine and I don't want you to agitate it,"

"Ok thanks," I say

"Oh by the way I'm Mrs. kline," She says.

"Austin 'Dark frost' mactavish," I say.

"Why the nickname?" she asked.

I grabbed my phone and showed her a weavile profile with the typings.

"Oh that makes sense well I'm one of the few people who probably won't hate you," She says.

"Some others are the Dean, my art teacher, and biology teacher," I rattle off.

"Why do people have to be assholes… er pardon my french?" I say.

"Oh don't worry about it that's not the worst I get from students," She says.

"Well I haven't had the most glamorous life and people have been treating me like crap as you can probably tell," I say.

"How long was I out anyway?" I ask

"3 days," She said flatly

"WHA!?" I shout.

"Oh sorry for shouting," I say remorseful

"Oh it's fine and you have been exonerated from all homework you have accumulated so you can just jump back in when you get better but until then you are bedridden for 3 weeks," She says.

"Thanks," I say.

Just then a knock at the door rang through the office.

"Come in," She said.

Once the door opened a girl walked in and wasn't surprised that I was a morph.

"Hello Layla," She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Kline," She said back.

"Oh hello," she says to me nervously.

"Hi," I say.

"Oh, Austin as you probably heard this is Layla, she is the one who brought you here after the incident," Mrs. Kline said.

"She also stayed by your side for most of the time until I chased her out," She explained

"Oh, Thank you," I say blushing but it was hidden by my fur and I saw she was blushing too.

Suddenly my stomach growls and I just blush harder and it actually is peaking through.

"I guess I'm hungry," I say laughing nervously.

"Oh I'll get you something to eat," Layla said.

I get moved to a wheelchair after a few grimaces and a few colorful adjectives under my breath.

"Thanks," I say as she wheels me off.

She takes me to my room and on the way there I ask her a question.

"Hey Layla," I say.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, First off I hate seeing someone get picked on, second Weavile was my favorite while playing through pearl, and third I really like you," She says.

"Oh, though one more question," I say.

"Ok," She said.

"How did you get me to the nurse's office when I'm well built if you will?" I ask

"Looks can be quite deceiving, Also the Dean helped me after I saw his contact in your pocket" She says.

"Ok makes sense," I say.

We reach my dorm and she sees the hate mail I get.

"Yup, this is my life, glamorous and exciting," I say sarcastically.

"Well maybe we should get these off," She says taking the hate off of the door and places it in my pile that I have on a shelf.

"Why put it here?" She asks.

"Just in case I get yelled at for my door being in shambles I have proof that it wasn't me," I say.

"Smart," She says.

"Yeah anyway I'll let you get settled and I'll be right back with our lunch," She says.

I wheel over to my bed and get in and just relax after a few awkward and painful shifts.

"Man I need an elevator just to climb one stair ugh," I say with a groan.

I then finally get comfortable and wait for my potential girlfriend to come back.

I was just about to fall asleep when she came back into my room with a tray of food and hands it to me.

"Thanks Layla," I say grateful.

"You're welcome," She said.

"Man its feels like I've known you forever and we basically just met," I say.

"I kinda feel that way too," Layla said.

"Do you know if there are any rules about students being in the opposite dorms?" I ask.

"I don't think so but it wouldn't matter in your case," She says.

"Yeah I guess so," I comment.

We eat our meals and get comfortable in my room and since its friday, Layla can hang out in my room for the weekend. I get ready for bed with what I can do.

"Ok Layla I guess you can sleep on the couch if you want I mean-," I start before I see her jump into my bed.

"Yeah I guess that works too," I said.

She just grinned and said "Well someone has to take care of you,"

"Well I guess you're right anyway good night," I said.

"Good night," She said back.

single line break

I open my eyes and see a beautiful girl next to me sleeping with her head on my chest just above the cast and subtly shifting to get a better position on her pillow of sorts and I tried my hardest to try and get up without her waking up. Which was a vain attempt but it was worth a shot.

"Err… what happened?" she asked.

"You're in my bedroom and am sleeping on my chest," I say.

"Oh err sorry," Layla said.

"Its fine shade," I say.

"What?" She asked.

"Well Layla means shadow, and shade is a form of shadow ergo that's my nickname for you, I hope that's ok," I said.

"Oh yeah that's fine," she said "By the way your chest is very comfortable,"

"Well I need to get a shower, after that altercation and being out for three days doesn't help my cause at all," I say.

"Oh yeah here let me get off of you," She said.

"Thanks," I say.

"You know with there being no rule about opposite dorm visitation, I think you could move in here, I would just have to clear it with the dean," I say.

"True," She commented.

"Anyway could you help me up," I say.

"Sure," She says.

She helps me up and surprisingly the pain of yesterday was reduced to a dull ache, I feel better maybe this pokemorph thing had more perks than I originally thought.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," She said.

"Man I feel better," I say.

"Maybe its the pokemorph thing," She said.

"Possibly," I say.

I take off the cast and stretch and get a satisfying pop out of it.

"Eeell," She cringed.

"Oh things happen," I say as I step into the shower.

I start up the hot water after I get undressed and jump in.

"Man its going to take a fortnight to get this stuff out of my fur," I say.

I get most of the stuff out of my fur when I hear the door open and someone slides in behind me. I instantly froze and start turning around and saw my soon to be girlfriend in the buff if you will.

"Isn't this a little too forward for someone you just met," I say blushing.

"Well if I move in you might as well get used to it," She commented.

"Well since you're here could you please get the small of my back?" I ask.

"Sure," She said holding a wash cloth.

"Yep right there," I said.

We finish up our showering and I make some breakfast.

"You want a spring tart?" I ask as she is drying off.

"Yeah that's fine," She called back.

I put the spring tarts into the toaster and wait until I hear a scream and a light thud.

I open the door and see Layla on the floor a little shaken.

"Hey shade I'm the one who is supposed to be injured not you," I say.

"Very funny weasel boy," She commented.

"Oh watch out, the floor is slippery," I said.

"Again hilarious," She said annoyed.

I help up my girlfriend and hug her.

"Thanks for helping me, my shadow queen," I say.

"Aw thank you," She said.

"Your welcome," I said.

BOING

"Oh looks like breakfast is ready," I say.

"Great, I'm starving," She says.

"Me too," I say.

"Anyway wanna get some coffee after breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah that sounds nice," She says.

We eat our meager breakfast and head down to the coffee shop and we go order.

"So what would you like?" I ask Layla.

"Well I would like a latté," She says.

"Ok two latté's please," I say.

"OK what name?" The barista says.

"Dark frost," I say.

"Ok just give us a minute," She said.

Layla and I take our seats next to some of her friends.

"Hey guys," She says.

"Hi Layla," The one on the right said.

Upon seeing her friends I notice that there's more to Layla than meets the eye.

"Care to explain why the morph freak is here?" The one on the left said.

"The "morph freak" is right here and he has feelings," I say menacingly.

"Nova, knock it off, Austin don't scare the natives," Layla snaps.

"Heh-heh, wouldn't think of it," I say.

"Dark Frost!" I hear.

"Oh look at the time, that's the coffee," I say.

I leave and the group continues to chat.

"Look what is he to you?" Nova asked.

"He's my boyfriend you idiot," I say.

"Oh well excuse me," She said.

"OK here is your latté," I say.

"Thanks Austin," She said as she sat down.

"Ugh," Nova said.

We had our coffee and since it was saturday we just went back to my dorm but on the

way Layla gets stopped.

"Hey Layla," A random football player said.

"Uh… Hi ashton," She said.

"You know you love me, I think we should date," He said cocky.

"Thanks but no," She said.

"Yeah just dump that loser then you can get a real man," He said.

"Lay off, Ashton," Layla commented upset.

"Aw come on," He said whining.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Listen Layla said no so that should be the end of it," I say peeved.

"Go away this is man's business and if Layla can't see that, then she is blind because of you freak," He says.

"Call me a freak, like that's original and also NO MEANS NO," I shout holding a shadow ball in my hand.

"Come on Layla let's go," I say as we leave.

"Yeah, oh we have to stop by my room so I can get my stuff since I'm going to be staying in your room for a while," She says.

I then get a good look at her room and I notice its bigger than my room and the dorms beside me combined.

"Um-" I start.

"Oh yeah this was one of the school's mistakes and so I got a deluxe since the contractors flubbed up and the girls dorms were trying to mirror the boys," She explained.

'What does she even see in me, I mean here is this rich girl going out with a freak and she's everything that i'm not,' I think to myself.

"Hello earth to feather head," She said.

"Oh heh sorry got lost in thought there," I said.

"Also what did you call me?" I ask.

"Feather head," She said.

"Ok I'll let that slide, here let me get that for you," I say as I grab the stuff that she needed and we headed back to my dorm with her stuff.

"Thanks Austin," She said.

"No prob," I say.

"But I do have a question," I comment.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Well first I don't know why you would even ask something like that but you are one of the few people in this school that isn't a total ass," She explained. "Plus your fur is great to sleep on but that's not the point here,"

"Ok," I said smiling.

We head back to my dorm and we hang up her clothes in my closet and her undesirables in her own drawer and was clearly labeled.

"There you're all unpack-," I started before Layla surprised me with a kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

"- not that I didn't enjoy that but why?" I ask.

"You are my boyfriend and I want to remind you of that," She says.

"Thanks and I would like to try something," I say.

"What is it?' She asked.

"Well I think I can use my ice to make something really pretty and I want my girlfriend to be the first," I say.

"Aw thank you," She said.

"So what's your favorite flower?" I ask.

"A rose," She answers.

"You might feel a slight pinch and you may feel cold is that ok?" I ask.

"Yes," She says.

I then do a very low power ice beam at her wrist and "burn" a weavile pattern onto her and then switch to a VERY low intensity of a dark pulse and make a zorua pattern after Layla's flinching stopped then I make a ice colored rose under "Us".

"Ok done," I say exhausted

She looks at it and says "Austin,"

"Yes," I say expecting the worst.

"I LOVE IT," She said.

"Please don't scare me like that," I say relieved.

I tapped on the mark "Mine!" I say smiling.

"Yours," She said with a flinch.

"Oh sorry forgot that area is still tender," I say nervously.

"Its fine," She said with grimacing smile.

"So if you wanted a ring what would it be?"

"Aquamarine with a silver ring," She answered.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Oh just curious," I say.

"Good night my shadow queen," I say as its getting late.

"Yep good night my ice king," She says.

We sleep the night away in each others arms.

 **Finally I can put this chapter to rest, anyway still having fun writing this story.**

 **And to all the people that have to point out the glaring differences please keep them to yourself. If its anything besides grammer, punctuation, or my head canon please don't review for them. And please stop with the way I say OK I've seen it spelled that way before. Other than that I Will continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The College Outcast**

 **Hey guys having fun writing this story and I love how everyone is** _ **leaving this story alone in the reviews.**_ **Anywho here it is.**

I wake up slowly and see my shadow queen laying beside me smiling in her sleep. I kiss her which causes her to wake up in surprise and then melts into it.

"Morning beautiful," I say.

"Why did you wake me up by kissing me?" She said.

"Well would you prefer me wake you up by my blaring music in your ear," I say.

"You make a very convincing argument," she said laughing.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well breakfast sounds good," She says.

"Good thing I did some shopping," I say.

I go to the kitchen and take out a pan and take some food out of the fridge and start cooking after a few minutes of cooking the omelette Layla comes in and hugs me from behind.

"Kiss the cook?" I ask smiling.

She then pecks me on the cheek and walks on back to the table.

"Ok its ready," I say.

I then take two plates and put the food on them and present it to Layla.

"It looks so good thank you," She said.

"Your welcome my Shadow Queen," I say happily.

"You thirsty?" I ask.

"Yeah," She said in between bites.

I then make a decorated double wall cup of ice and put some OJ in the glass.

"Here you go," I say.

"Thanks,"She says.

"Man I just can't get over how good you are with ice," She says.

"Its the weavile thing," I say proud of my work.

"Oh how's the mark?" I ask.

"Its fine," She said referring to the claiming mark I put on her wrist.

"Are you sure?" I ask,

"Yes Austin its fine there is nothing wrong with it and I'm not having nightmares so please stop worrying," She says.

"And in case of emergencies just say ice beam or dark pulse and you can have a form of self defence in case someone gives you a hard time since I embued those attacks into the mark, And they will be charged from your mouth so be careful when you use them," I say.

"Oh Austin you don't have to do that, and thanks for the tip" She said touched that I was trying to protect her.

"Well better safe than sorry," I say.

"True," She said after she finished her breakfast.

'And I can teach you to have an open mind link,' I say to her mentally.

"eep," She jumped at the voice in her head.

"Hi Layla," I say innocently.

"What was that?" She asked.

"A little bit of telepathy," I say.

"Oh," She says.

"If you ever get in trouble, just send out a help message and I'll come running," I say.

"There is one problem with your theory," She says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I still need to learn," She says.

"Oh, right," I say.

"Now this one works a little bit differently than your last ditch effort," I explain

"I gathered that," She said flatly.

"Ok first let's get comfortable since this could take a while," I comment.

We make our way to the bed and get comfy.

"Ok Layla first clear your head of all thought," I instruct.

She then calms down and relaxes.

"Ok now lock onto a powerful memory and only that," I explain.

"Ok," She spoke

"Now think about the person you want to establish a link with," I said.

"OK," She commented.

"Now try to send said person a message," I said.

'Like this,' She said mentally.

"Yes that's perfect," I say.

"This would obviously be Plan A, Plan B is the claiming mark," I say.

"Right," She says.

"Oh by the way don't use the mark's power too often because it saps energy," I say.

"Ok got it," Layla says.

"Good, my shadow queen," I say.

"Wanna terrorize the neighborhood?" I ask.

"Yeah,"

"Ok let me just get my hoodie," I Say.

"Why?" She asked.

"You might be ok with me but I've had enough tomatoes thrown at me to know that not everyone else is," I say.

"They just judge you for what you are," Layla said.

"I know but the less attention I get the better," I comment.

"Fine Austin, be that way," She says upset.

"Ok I will," I say flatly

I get my hoodie and Layla gets her jacket and we leave for the town in her car since I didn't have one and my parents never gave me the time of day.

"Sorry about this its just my-," I started.

"Stop worrying about it we all have issues with our parents yours are just a little different," She said.

"Don't remind me," I say flatly.

"Hey we can still have fun just stop being so negative," She commented.

"Well I have a justifiable reason," I say.

"True, but that doesn't mean you have to use it," She snapped.

"Fair's fair," I say.

"So who were the others in your little circle of friends?" I ask.

"Well there's Nova who you met, there's May, Hilda, Calem, and Serena," She listed.

"Ah ok do they know of my situation?" I ask.

"Not all of them Nova does obviously, and none of them know about our relationship except for Nova, but I took care of that," She explained.

"Thanks shade," I say.

"No prob," I say.

We arrive at the mall and go in and start roaming around since I was in the Navy I had a tycoon's wallet full of cash but I wasn't spending it randomly, anywho we just go shopping for food and such. I had my hoodie on and the hood up and I went into the jeweler and looked for something particular.

'Ah found it,' I say to myself.

"Excuse me," I say.

I get the attention of one of the workers and she sees me and cowers in fear.

"Please take what you want but don't hurt me," She said.

"Hey whoa let's not jump to conclusions I just would like to buy the Aquamarine double helix ring with the silver band," I say.

"That might be out of your price range," She said scanning my attire.

"Look lady could you please just give me the ring," I say with my patience running thin.

"Its three hundred dollars," She said skeptical of my wallet size.

I pulled out a three bundles of a hundred dollars and she handed me the ring in a box.

"Thank's for your business," She said dumbfounded.

"Don't mention it," I say.

I pocket the ring and do some other shopping including some snacks and drinks for the dorm a new set of sheets an extra pillow for Layla even though that might go unused as she seems to like my chest as a pillow. But at any rate good to have on hand. I also get the matching ring to Layla's for me. Once we finish shopping We head back to her car putting the bags in the back and start driving back.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Yup, I still can't believe we bought all of that stuff," She commented.

"It happens anyway let's get back to the college before someone tries to hurl something at me," I say.

"Oh stop," She says.

'I still don't get what she sees in me,' I think seemingly to myself.

'Ya know two can play at that game, also stop putting yourself down I mean come on you're my favorite gen 4 pokemon, you stuck up for me on more than one occasion and you aren't a jerk, you're a sweet kid with a special circumstance,' She mentally lectured me.

"Thanks for that sobering thought," I say ironically.

"sure no problem," She said oh so innocently.

We drive back in silence and find her parking space in the back of the building.

"Let's get this stuff back to our dorm and then we can relax," I say.

"Yup," She said smiling.

We each take the same amount of bags and make it in one trip.

"Whew today was exhausting," She said.

"Yes but exciting," I say.

"True," She said.

"I then start remaking the bed with the second pillow and the sheets

"What kind of sheets are those?" She asked.

"Egyptian cotton," She said.

"NO WAY," She screamed.

"Ahh, sensitive ears!" I say.

"Oh sorry, but those are my favorite type," She said.

"Oh and I got you a pillow in case," I say.

"Thanks but your fur is good enough, really soft and comfortable," She says.

"Fair enough but its good to have on hand," I say.

"True," She said.

"Anywho want to eat lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah," Layla commented.

I started cooking with Layla and I talking the whole time.

"Ok and done," I say. 

"Good I'm starving," She said.

I kissed my girlfriend after she said that.

"Aw," She said.

"Love ya, Shade," I say.

"Love you too," She reciprocated.

"Well it seems we are getting along quite nicely do you have any questions that you would like to know about me?" I asked.

"Yes what's that sticking out of your pocket?" She asked.

"Oh this old thing its nothing except for its one of your birthday gifts," I say as if its nothing.

"Uh-," Layla started.

"Before you continue please remember I have sensitive ears so along with hearing anything someone says under their breath about me it also hurts to hear a loud sound,"

"Right its just that my birthday isn't for another week," She commented.

"Well I couldn't wait," I said.

I then placed a box on the table with the opening facing towards Layla.

"Happy early birthday," I say as I open the box.

"Oh my gosh I love it," She said holding the ring in her hands and I slipped it on her finger.

"want to get some dessert in the cafe?" I ask.

"Sure," She said.

We walk down and pass a couple of students who muttered stuff under their breath all of it had to do with me and Layla but I just ignored it and continued with Layla in my arms and walking together.

'You should hear all of the redundant things that are being said to me its so redundant its painful actually,' I say telepathically.

'Well they don't have your situation and people usually lash out at what they don't understand so its perfectly normal a little rude, but what can you do,' She said back.

'True but still its kinda hard to stay happy when around every corner there is a random jerk wanting to voice their opinion about me,'

'WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT,' She shouted in my head.

"Ow," I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said oh so innocently.

"Yeah yeah," I comment.

We get a sundae to share and just sit down.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey Layla," Nova piped up.

"So who's this?" Hilda asked.

"Everyone this is Austin, My newest friend and best boyfriend," She said.

"Hi," Serena said.

"Hello," I say.

"So this is Austin," Calem said

I prepared for the worst and then realised nothing was happening.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You're not upset that I'm a morph?" I asked.

"No I think you are still a human being and you need just as much respect as anyone else," Calem said.

"Thanks you're one of the few people that get that," I said.

"And guys Austin is my boyfriend," Layla said.

"Really?" Serena said.

Layla kissed me to prove her point.

'And guys since we are going to get to know each other I think we should set up a telepathy chain,' I send to the group.

"What was that?" Hilda asked.

"Just a telepathic message," I say as Layla and I eat our sundae.

"Oh ok," hilda commented.

"Meet me in my room and I'll help you guys," I say.

"Ok," they say in unison

 **Hey guys this is the college outcast and Finally I got this done. It may have sounded like filler but that leads to character development so anyway thanks. And as always DFTBA. Buh bye :)**


End file.
